Orspasm
|pun = "orgasm" and "spasm" |image = File:Orspasm.png |date = December 24, 1993 |location = Beaverton, Oregon |episode = Death Puts On a Dunce Cap |previous = Hummus Among Us |next = Window Pained |imagewidth = 300px |quote = "Lucy's constant orgasms made it hard to find a mate. When it came to Seth, it was easy come... easy go."}}" ", Way to Die #268, is the second death to be featured in "Death Puts On a Dunce Cap", which aired on November 2, 2010. Plot Lucy had been constantly suffered from involuntary orgasms. She had a condition called "PGAD" or persistent genital arousal disorder. Getting 100 orgasms a day might sound great, but for Lucy, it was a living hell. She got rid of the things that trigger the orgasms, and scared off all the guys she met, except for Seth, a sick, perverted, sadistic, callous bastard who enjoyed pushing her "O" button and never knew (or never cared) when to stop. One instance, while Lucy was frying eggs, he tickled her neck with a feather duster, making Lucy have an orgasm and causing her to drop the eggs on the floor; Lucy is angry about it, but Seth is unrepentant and congratulates Lucy for her orgasms, which she does not appreciate. One of his favorite tricks was by secretly setting her cell phone on vibrate. One day, he poked her with a vibrating muscle massager, hoping to get another reaction from her, instead he got what was coming to him. The massager sent Lucy into one of her spasms, but in the process, she accidentally hit Seth in the head, causing him to fall down the stairs, breaking most his bones, including his neck, spinal cord, and finally, his skull as he lay dead on the floor, on his way to hell. As Lucy recovers, she sees the dead Seth and screams. Cast and Interviewees *Anthony DiRocco - Seth (lead: intended victim) *Kelly Albano - Lucy (lead) *Dr. Ava Cadell - Sexologist *Dr. Boyd Flinders - Surgeon Foreign names * 'Ausgereizt '(Maxed out) - German dub Trivia * This is the second death segment to have a character named Seth, the first is Chicken Boned. *Also called "Cluster F@%ked" on the Spike TV website. *despite being on Christmas Eve there is no mention of the holiday or any dec Goofs *'''Anachronism: '''Vibrating cell phones didn't exist in 1993. Category:Way to die Category:Death by injury Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Accidental death Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Death by calamity Category:Body Damage Category:Death by broken neck Category:Bone Damage Category:Death by karma Category:Death by defense Category:Original Episodes Category:Swearing Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Screaming People after Dying Category:Rude humans Category:Death from being rude Category:Witnesses after death Category:Villain deaths Category:Bad people Category:Bastards Category:Jerk deaths Category:People Crying after Victims Died Category:Protagonist Lives Category:Mean people Category:Death from being mean Category:People screaming after the victims died Category:People sobbing after the victims died Category:Rude people Category:Screaming victims after dying Category:People screaming after dying Category:Victims screaming after dying Category:Dr. Boyd Flinders Category:Complete Monster Category:K.O.'d Category:Guilty People Category:Male victims Category:Male deaths Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Backfired Deaths Category:Sexy Woman Category:Perverts Category:Goofs In Death